Barney's Adventures of Toy Story
Barney's Adventures of Toy Story is a Barney/Pixar crossover to appear on YouTube in 2018 as part of a double feature with Barney, Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party. Plot Woody is a pull-string cowboy and the leader of a group of toys belonging to a boy named Andy Davis. Barney the Dinosaur, who's a friend of most of them, is visiting his younger brother, Wallace, or as the rest of Andy's toys call him "Rex". With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody is resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet, as Woody fails to convince him he is a toy. As Andy prepares for a family outing at a space-themed restaurant named "Pizza Planet", his mother tells him he can only bring one toy; Woody attempts to be picked instead of Buzz by trapping Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in some of the other toys, lead by Mr. Potato Head, accusing him of murdering Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station; the two then fight, falling out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Barney, who followed Buzz into the car, manages to stop the fight. He and Woody spot a Pizza Planet delivery truck and plan to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by telling him it'll take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, mistaking it for the ship Woody and Barney promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky aliens who revere the claw arm as their master. Woody and Barney clamber into the machine after Buzz, but they are interrupted when Andy's neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Spotting a Buzz Lightyear amidst the squeaky aliens, Sid maneuvers the claw to pick up Buzz. In the ensuing struggle the aliens force Buzz, Woody, and Barney towards the claw, and they are captured; Woody is horrified because of Sid's reputation for torturing toys. At Sid's house, the three attempt to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he really is a toy. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead plummets down the stairs, losing his left arm. Upset, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Barney and Woody. Woody waves Buzz's arm from a window to seek help from the toys in Andy's room, but they are horrified thinking Woody had indeed murdered Buzz when they see Buzz's disconnected arm, while Barney realizes Sid's toys are friendly when they reconnect Buzz's arm. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket, but is interrupted by a thunderstorm. Woody and Barney convince Buzz that life is worth living because of the joy he can bring to Andy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's toys, Barney and Woody rescue Buzz and has Woody scare Sid away by 'breaking a few rules' and coming to life in front of him, warning him to "play nice". Woody, Buzz, and Barney then wave goodbye to the mutant toys and return home through a fence, but miss Andy's car as it drives away toward his new house. Down the road, they climb onto the moving truck containing Andy's other toys, but Scud chases them, bites down on Woody's leg and tries to pull him off; Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody, and Barney jumps onto his back to help him. Woody attempts to rescue the both of them with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who think Woody had now got rid of RC together with Buzz, attack Woody and toss him off onto the road. After Scud is trapped in a 4-car pile up, Woody drives RC back with Buzz and Barney alive, and the other toys, realizing their mistake, try to help them get in the truck. However, they fail as RC's batteries become depleted, but Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC and Barney into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to cut himself free before the rocket explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in Andy’s car; Andy glances inside and is elated to have found his two missing toys. On Christmas Day at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Trivia *The storyline continues in Barney's Adventures of Toy Story 2. *It will be released in 2020, in honor the 25th anniversary of the movie. Transcript Barney's Adventures of Toy Story/TranscriptCategory:Barney's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey